


Дождь из кроликов

by Devil_trill



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы когда-нибудь видели дождь из кроликов? Нет? Странно звучит, неправда ли? А вот Алису в Стране Сердец давно уже ничего не удивляет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь из кроликов

**Author's Note:**

> Меня вдохновила вот http://i045.radikal.ru/1010/58/91c28420df2f.jpg картинка, выложенная сестрёнкой. Увидев, я сразу заявила: "Хочу дождь из кроликов". И в тот же день воплотила своё желание в жизнь.

"Какая красивая поляна," — восхищалась я, идя по травяному настилу, сплошь усыпанному цветами. На земле лежал какой-то предмет, и, подойдя поближе, я увидела, прозрачный пластиковый зонтик, с прикрепленной к нему биркой: "Раскрой меня". Странности... Но ведь что-то подобное уже было, не так ли? Вдруг сейчас пойдёт дождь? И я поспешила раскрыть зонтик. Он оказался на удивление лёгким, а ручка очень удобной, как будто его делали специально для меня. На мгновение подумалось, "до чего же я глупо смотрюсь — залитый солнцем зелёный луг и посредине девочка с раскрытым зонтом". Но долго мне насчёт этого переживать не пришлось — практически тут же пошёл дождь. Крупные дождевые капли били по зонтику и, так и не добравшись до меня, стекали по его боку, присоединяясь к своим собратьям, увлажняющим землю. Но тут случилось что-то странное — дождь оказался не только с каплями воды но и с кроликами. Белые пушистые комочки прилетали с неба, приземляясь на траву, как на пушистое покрывало. Один совсем рядом со мной.  
— Найди меня, — мне показалось что я услышала чей-то знакомый голос. Найти? Среди этих кроликов? Да их тут тысячи! Все такие милые, белые и пушистенькие. Мягкие комочки шерстки — какая прелесть! Но кого искать-то? Медленно оглядела поляну... Сначала ничего не заметила, кроме того, что дождик закончился. А потом — вот оно красное пятно среди этого бело-зелёного полотна. Сложная была задачка — быстро подобраться к алеющей точке, не наступив не на одну "дождинку". И что же у нас тут? Тоже кролик! Только в красном клетчатом сюртучке. Я аккуратно взяла его на руки и...проснулась. В воздухе витал чудесный цветочный аромат, а надо мной склонился самый лучший из всех кроликов на свете, а именно — Мой Белый Кролик. Вы не подумайте, он не маленький такой, белый и пушистый с четырьмя лапками... Нуу.. разве что белый... Да и то это всего лишь его волосы. Совсем наоборот — высокий стройный парень с короткой стрижкой и длинными белыми кроличьими ушами. Частенько его можно увидеть в круглых очках в тонкой оправе. А его любимая вещь — большие карманные золотые часы на длинной цепочке. Вот такой он некролечный кролик. И заметьте, мой и только мой!  
— Сегодня мне снился очень странный сон — это был дождь из кроликов, — Заявила я ему. Похоже, что я заснула, лёжа на скамейке внутри небольшой белой беседки. Голова моя покоилась у Кролика на коленях и мне было так тепло и уютно... Ну прям совсем неохота вставать! Немного помолчав и оттягивая момент окончательного возвращения в реальность, добавила. — Не знаешь, к чему бы это?  
-Хм, дай-ка подумать, — немного помедлил он с ответом, а за тем на его лице расцвела знакомая улыбка — уголками рта, с нежностью и хитринкой во взгляде. — Мне кажется, что это к дождю и моим поцелуям, — Авторитетно заверил меня Кролик, тут же исполняя последнее из предначертанного им.


End file.
